(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal printer using a thermal transfer-printing ribbon.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a thermal printer using a thermal transfer-printing ribbon, a thermal head is moved along a line of printed characters while pressing against a printing sheet through a thermal transfer-printing ribbon, and a multiplicity of heat generating elements located in the thermal head are selectively actuated to generate heat which melts a coat of thermo-melt ink applied to the thermal transfer-printing ribbon to print characters on the printing sheet by thermal transfer-printing. However, when the printing operation is finished or the printing operation is interrupted, the thermal head is still held in pressing engagement with the printing sheet. Thus, when an attempt is made to set or remove the printing sheet or to replace the old thermal transfer-printing ribbon by a new one, it is necessary to manually actuate a head released lever to move the thermal head away from the printing sheet. This is result in the printer being low in operability.